


I'd Love to (Fake) Date You

by gray_is_gay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and boyf riends will be the main ship, rated T just because of swearing, the rest are all background ships, the rest of the equip squad will all come up later, they're not in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_is_gay/pseuds/gray_is_gay
Summary: There are almost no boyf riend fake dating AUs so here's one. This is self indulgent because I'm gay and in need.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy woke with a start as he heard a familiar ringtone play from his phone. He glanced at the clock near his bed before picking it up. He didn't bother to check the caller ID because he knew from the PacMan theme pouring out the speakers that it was Michael. 

“Hello?” Jeremy said blearily, the question, “Why are you calling me at one in the morning?” evident in his tone.

“Uh, hi,” Michael said quickly. “So totally hypothetical situation, but what would you say if I totally hypothetically told my parents that we were dating?”

Jeremy sat up in his bed and blushed as he realized what Michael had said. He was glad Michael couldn't see his face right now. “Did you tell your parents we were dating?”

“No?”

“Michael.”

“Yes.”

Jeremy thought about what possible situation Michael would be in that he would say such a thing. As he thought, he picked at the end of his comforter. He and Michael weren't dating, and Michael was out to everybody he knew, so it couldn't have been some elaborate coming out scheme. And even if it was, Michael would've picked someone better to be his fake boyfriend. There were just better guys than Jeremy that Michael could be with. Like Jake. Or Rich. Or even Dustin fucking Kropp.

“You still there, Jer?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy responded. “Just – why did you tell your parents we were dating?” Saying the words made Jeremy's blush return.

He could hear Michael’s breathing over the phone. He could imagine Michael’s face as he tried to find the right words. “I panicked.”

“Okay, but what – what happened that made that was the best thing to say?” Jeremy still wanted to know what prompted Michael’s sudden “confession” to his parents that they were dating, but he was also worried about how anxious Michael sounded through the phone. “Actually, do you want to just come over? It might be easier to explain everything face-to-face.”

There was a moment of silence as Michael considered his offer and Jeremy regretted his words. It was one in the morning and Michael probably wouldn't want to come over so late. Or early. Michael's voice broke through the silence. “I can be there in like 10 minutes.”

“Sounds good,” Jeremy replied. After a short “See you.” from Michael, Jeremy hung up and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. They were put there by him and Michael in 6th grade. Michael had bought them for Jeremy after he mentioned something about loving constellations. He and Michael then decided to hang them up to be as accurate as possible. They ended up with Cassiopeia, a messy Orion, and half of the Big Dipper. Looking at the fake stars always made Jeremy calm down when he panicked and think of Michael. 

Michael. 

Michael has been his best friend for over 12 years. They grew up together, were the first person the other came out to, they tried weed for the first time together, and, most recently, they defeated an evil supercomputer together. Jeremy and Michael could face anything together. Even whatever lie Michael had just dragged him into. As Jeremy began to once again question the type of situation that Michael just pulled him into, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Michael walked in with a small smile and plopped down on Jeremy's bed next to him. 

“Do you want me to just go right into the explanation?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded. “Okay, so after the whole SQUIP thing I've been texting you a lot more right? And that's cool and all but my parents noticed and started asking if I've got a special man in my life. I tried to say no but they didn't believe me and then they saw that I was texting you and they just assumed and I tried to correct them but they just kept giving each other these looks and—”

“Slow down,” Jeremy interrupted. “You're alright. It's fine.” Jeremy placed a hand on Michael’s knee. “It's not a big deal. And you didn't just straight up say ‘Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm dating Jeremiah Heere!’ so it's fine. You're going to be alright.”

“Except it got to a point where they kept looking at each other like they know more than me so I went along with it and said that I was dating you.” Michael wouldn't meet Jeremy’s eyes.  
“Hey, Michael. It's still alright. I'm not mad at you.” Jeremy couldn't be mad at Michael when Michael looked so scared and Jeremy was so in love. “We can just tell your parents the truth. I'm sure they'll understand.”

“No! I mean – what do I mean? It's just – okay. So, I don't want to lie to my parents,” Michael fumbled trying to find the right words. “but I also don't want to so quickly go back on what I said. ‘Cause then I'd feel like an idiot for trying to pretend we were dating.”

“So you want to pretend to date me for a while?” Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a dream. An insanely awesome dream.

“Nevermind! That was a stupid suggestion! You obviously don't want to do this!” Michael said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“No! I mean yes! I want to date you. Pretend! Pretend to date you. I will gladly pretend to date you Michael Mell.” Jeremy could feel his blush spread from his cheeks down his neck. 

Jeremy sat blushing and avoiding eye contact with Michael. He expected Michael to suddenly take it back after he saw what a mess Jeremy was, but instead Jeremy heard light chuckles coming from next to him. He looked up to see Michael laughing with the most gorgeous smile on his face. Jeremy could stare at his smile for hours, but Michael interrupted his thoughts by extending his hand.

“Will you, Jeremiah Heere, do me the honor of becoming my fake boyfriend?” Michael looked at Jeremy expectantly and Jeremy let out a small giggle.

“Why of course I will, Michael Mell.” Jeremy said.

If his crush wanted to pretend to date him then dammit he would pretend to date him.


	2. whoops (author's note)

hey, so i'm sorry for abandoning this fic but i lost most of my motivation for it. i wrote most of chapter two the day i posted the first chapter, but then depression hit like a freaking train and i got angry and deleted my draft of ch 2. then i got really busy and forgot about this fic. i just reread chapter 1, and i don't hate what i wrote, but i don't have any motivation to finish this fic. 

thank you so much to everyone who's read it, (it's insane to me that so many people did) and i really wish i could finish it but i can't.

i might write in the future cause i actually really like writing so you can try to give me prompts on my tumblr (whosebeeisthis) 

sorry again, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a needy gay so I made a fake dating AU. Sorry, but there's probably going to be more.


End file.
